


Une, Deux, Trois

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love, M/M, Single Parents, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Fairly early in their relationship, Roger discovers something.Well, three somethings.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Une, Deux, Trois

Roger rubbed his eyes, glancing over at sleeping Brian. He wouldn't wake him, just clean up and maybe make some coffee. It had been a very good date, their relationship was pretty much about to start, well, he hadn't met Brian's family, he knew he was a dad, but he didn't really know much else.

Roger got out of bed and used the bathroom, then headed downstairs to settle on the sofa for a while. Maybe he could just watch some tv, chill for a bit before they had to be anywhere.

THEY woke up at the noise of the creaky living room door - papa was awake. Heading down the two year olds trundled down the stairs, sitting on one step then the next, until they were lined up at the door staring at a man that definitely wasn't papa.

Roger didn't notice them at first, then glanced over and blinked. He was seeing double...triple? "Uh… hello?"

"Hollo..." The middle one looked up, leading the advance on him, it's siblings following until they were surrounding him, "Who you?"

"M'name's Roger. I'm your… dad's… friend."

"Oger?" The one in the middle attempted, giving up and just hugging his leg while the other two went off in different directions, one to the highchairs, the other back towards the stairs.

Roger wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to handle this. "I… eh… can I help you?"

"Up!" Highchair gremlin pointed, "Pease! Fo food."

"Of course." Roger picked him up and carried him over, looking at the three chairs. "Is there designated seating?"

"Yellow," he made grabby hands for his hair, "pwetty." 

"Desi seeing?" Leg gremlin sat down on his foot, looking up confused, "You silly."

"Right, of course." He had another arm so he picked up the one clinging to his leg too. "What do you guys eat? Yogurt? Strained peas?"

"Yoga," was the consensus (well, two clapping curly haired babies giggling in his face, probably the closest to direction he was going to get) , smiling at him now that there was the promise of food, "Banana too, choppy banana." 

The one that had disappeared to the stairs came back, looking a little disheartened (Roger noticed then it had longer hair, perhaps a girl? Hard to tell with the matching onesies), "Where papa?"

"In bed," he told her, gently adjusting the wiggly one. "I should… probably wake him up. You wanna go wake him up?'

The toddler nodded, reaching up to take his hand, "Yeah, papa up now."

Roger didn't hesitate, taking them all upstairs and knocking on the door. "Brian? Your presence is requested."

"Hmm?" He'd been solidly asleep, which didn't usually happen with those three, but then - oh shit! There was no way Roger was going to have found that a good surprise.

Roger set them down by the door, but didn't open up. "Make yourself decent."

"Yeah... I'm up, two seconds," there was some stumbling around, Brian opening the door moments later, "I am so sorry "

"It's fine. Just a bit of a shock." He smiled softly. "They're hungry for sliced banana."

"Of course," Brian smiled, taking two into his arms, "Did you lot wake up early? Hope they didn't cause much trouble."

"No, they were just confused about the stranger in their house," he told him.

"I thought I'd get time to explain to both parties," Brian replied, "Do you want me to take Lottie off you?"

"You only have two arms, I can handle one."

"It's just a balancing trick, really," Brian started his way downstairs, "Probably should've said something earlier."

"It's just you and these guys? No other parent?'

"No, no it's just us," Brian told him, "Lottie is the one you've got, Sydney is this one and Castor is this one."

"They're very lovely," he told him. "Nearly identical too, good genes."

"Thanks, I think," Brian quickly got his two into their chairs, clipped in and bibbed, placing the third bib in the third chair for Roger, "They're just everything to me."

Roger set the little one down and set the bib in place on her. "There we go, princess. It goes with your eyes."

"Wuv you." She clapped at him happily. 

"She says that to everything," Brian smiled, starting on their breakfast, "Definitely the happy go lucky of the group."

"Adorable." He leaned on the counter, looking at the little ones. "How do you manage, though? Three is a lot, especially all at the same time."

"They keep me going," Brian answered honestly, looking over at him, "Probably gone mental already though."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at him. "Didn't seem like it yesterday. And they're happy healthy critters, so you're doing a good job."

"That's good to hear, really," Brian smiled, "What do you fancy for breakfast? I can get you whatever, love."

"I'm not very picky about breakfast. I like bananas too." Roger was fascinated by this dynamic, surprisingly not feeling like bolting from it all.

"Banana on toast then?" He had the yoghurt and fruit in bowls for the little ones, getting some orange juice for them too, "I'd just watch out in case one of them decides to fling anything."

"Eh, I can be a bit of a messy eater if I'm really getting into it. I understand." He looked over at the babies. "Still learning to feed themselves right?"

"Yeah, as long as it's cut up they're happy to grab at it," he nodded, pretty much showing what he was on about when the babies started picking up slices, "They're just brilliant at it."

"Oh how cute," he cooed. "I haven't been around tiny humans in quite a while. Forgot how they can be."

"Well you're certainly welcome to hang around with this lot whenever, that's if they've not scared the daylights out of you."

"I'm sure they get scarier, but I think I can cope."

"You're the best," Brian smiled, handing him his plate, honestly he'd thought that would have been relationship over with that discovery.

"Maybe our next date can be a bit more family friendly." He sat at the table. "Children's zoo or something, if they like animals."

"That would be lovely, you have no idea how glad I am you've taken it so well," Brian sat opposite him at the table, "Really, Rog."

"Not everyone is adverse to them. They're quite a charming little trio, they just came right up. I like straightforward people."

"They're definitely that." 

"Yellow," Lottie turned to Roger, holding out a bit of banana for him, "Hello."

"Hello, darling." He took it from her. "Thank you."

She giggled, very pleased with the transaction. "Someone's become a friend already it seems."

"She's the one that introduced herself first," he told him. "I think she just likes my hair. Said it was pretty."

"She likes playing with it, doesn't pull or anything which is surprising," Brian nodded, "Are you wanting to stay for lunch or dinner today? I've got nothing on."

"I'm not working and I don't wanna do chores, sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll get this lot dressed and cleaned up, you can borrow clothes if you want."

"Probably be about a foot longer than I need, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Roll it up or grow," Brian joked, "Are you three finished? Already? Well done."

"Hungry little beasties. Must be cuz they're growing." Roger smiled softly and got up from the table. "I bet they have lots of energy for playtime.

"Like Duracell bunnies," he agreed, wiping sticky hands and faces before setting them down one by one (Lottie at Roger's leg again).

Roger brushed her hair back gently. "Cuddly girl, I see."

"They all are, pretty much from the get go," the two boys were a bit more cautious, looking at their dad to make sure it was okay that the stranger had their sister, "You can pick out her little outfit if you want."

"Already picked up on how fashionable I am, have you?" Roger picked her up. "Let's doll you up."

"Well that and I don't think she's going to let you escape today," Brian pointed out, picking the boys up, "You pair being all shy today, huh?"

"I don't bite," he assured them. "I'm a friendly Roger.

"They'll warm," Brian promised, "That door on your left is the nursery."

Roger headed in, taking the room in and setting Lottie down. He was able to dress her up very cutesy without much trouble, even putting her hair in little curly pigtails. "Alright, dad, what do you think?"

"She looks beautiful, darling," Brian nodded, Sydney now dressed too, just finishing up Cas.

"Well she did already, just added a little sparkle." He held her hand. "You know how to do a spin? We'll go slow." He held her hand, helping her shuffle in a little circle and pose. "Brilliant, dear.

"She's gonna want to go live with you after this," Brian smiled, setting Cas up right now he was dressed too. 

"Woga?" Sydney sat down beside him, leaning into his side.

"What's up?" Roger asked him, brushing his hair back.

He shrugged, just wanting the attention, trying to take up as much space on top of Roger as possible. 

"He's the dramatic one," Brian told him quickly, "Cheeky monkey."

"After my own heart then. And what's that one then?" He looked over at Cas.

"He's the caring one, well they're all caring, but he's the one that really tries to help, if you ever get the chance to, play dead with him, you'll see what I mean."

"Adorable. Such defined personalities at such a young age."

"Like I said, they're brilliant," Brian smiled, kissing Cas on the forehead, "Not that I'm biased or anything."

"They got lucky with you as a papa then, helping them be happy."

"I don't know about that, they had a rough start at life," Brian shook his head, "Poor bubbas."

"Were there complications? Because there were three of them in there."

"They were a bit early, didn't know there were three until it happened pretty much," Brian told him, "Their mum didn't stay long after either."

"They deserved better there," he agreed "I can't get it through my head why people leave their babies after all that. I could never."

"No, once I saw them there was no chance I was abandoning them," Brian nodded, "You know how things are."

"You'll have to show me pictures from when they were tiny," he told him.

"Yeah, of course, I keep loads of albums," Brian admitted, "I can put this lot in the pen if you'd want to see now."

"In the pen," he laughed softly. "You just cage em up when you want them to stay."

"You saw how they get," Brian reasoned, "They wonder about if left to their own devices."

"Understandable." He picked up Lottie and Syd.

Brian led him to the pop up pen, quickly setting in out and putting cas in, still kind of amazed Roger was there.

Roger set them in. "Play nicely, dears."

Brian offered him a hand, leading him downstairs, "I really can't thank you enough for taking it so well."

"I guess you got lucky there," he laced their fingers.

"You have no idea," Brian kissed his forehead.

Roger gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Three is your cap though, right? Like, you don't want more children now."

"I wouldn't be against it completely, but at least while they're so small yeah," Brian told him, "If something went wrong and there were more on the way I wouldn't leave you."

"Right, of course." Roger had made sure he'd had Plan B that morning anyway. "You're a good guy, Brian.

"Good to hear," he nodded, "So you want photos of the gremlins then."

"Please. Let me see them all pink and squishy."

Brian laughed at that, going to the bottom of one of the bookshelves to get an album, "First six months, seems ages ago now."

"Oh my, they were tiny," he cooed. "How on earth did you tell them apart? They're identical."

"Between the boys they had to be colour coordinated a lot, but then Sydney has one eye slightly darker than the other, so once that started showing it was easier."

He chuckled softly. "Little things. Only a parent would notice."

"Yeah, I mean I'd like to think so anyway," Brian smiled, passing him a second photo, "I think a week old, all still tubed up but they were safe."

"Oh, gorgeous." He looked at them. "I never could've left."

"Do you ever want kids?" Brian watched his expression quietly.

"I do like kids," he told him. "The pregnant thing makes me a little nervous, but I'd like being a mum someday."

"I mean you've got plenty of time to decide on things," Brian pointed out, "I know it can be a little scary."

Roger nodded. "I'm sure it'd be worth it, but y'know."

"No, I completely get it, I was terrified before they all arrived and that's just as a dad."

"Well don't discredit being a dad."

"No, but you know what I mean, it's not the same."

"I know. Yeah. Someday. Just have to be settled with the right man."

"I should think you'll find him, you're beautiful and kind."

"And you're a good guy too. Having kids might scare some folks off, but not others."

"So do you... Do you want to keep this going, us?"

"I do, yeah." He nodded quickly.

Brian smiled, squeezing his hand a little. It was early doors, but he could see it working out.

"Now let's get those squirmy tots to the park, get their energy out in time for naptime.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ditty to get through December, hope everyone is having a decent time, and many thanks to the co-writer @softnsquishable, who rped this with me 💞


End file.
